A Marauding Last Year
by ThatAwkwardHufflepuffDemigod
Summary: -"James will you go with me to my sister's wedding?" She asked. And the whole station turned silent and looked at her- First fanfic! No flames. Rated T to be safe! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_The Marauders and Lily Evans 7th and Final Year At Hogwarts_

 **James POV**

I walked to the King's Cross Station where I found my three best friends waiting by a bench. First there was the Sirius Black. He is literally the biggest git I've ever met in my entire life, but he is also the best friend I could ask for. The best definition of him is a hair-obsessed player who doesn't know when shut the bloody hell up. Especially when Lily is nearby but that will come in later. He has long luscious raven hair that is always brushed to perfection with dark grey eyes that can be fun and lighthearted or dark and stormy.

Then there is Peter Pettigrew, who is summed up as shy. He's a short plump lad that has the worst case of acne ever, but he seems descent, so we let him tag along.

Finally there is Remus Lupin who is the most sensible out of all of them, though he kinda has a furry bad problem. Get it? No? Okay fine be that way. Remus is a werewolf, and when the full moon comes me and the guys may or may not illegally become Animagi. My Animagus is a stag, Peter's a rat (not sure why) and Sirius is black dog.

Remus has a pale face and light thick brown hair that was cut cleanly but not super short but really long. He always has the best advice, and makes me feel a lot better when I feel really pissed.

We are the Marauders and have nicknames for each other that are based on our animagus'. I'm Prongs, Pete's Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony.

Now for my lovely girlfriend-to-be, Lily Evans. She has long gorgeous dark red hair with bright green eyes that seem to gaze into my soul. But she kind doesn't like me, and her gaze is more like a glare but that will change this year. After all, I'm Head Boy, and who can resist me.

I walked over to my friends' coolly. Sirius was sprawled out on the bench with Remus sitting in front of the bench reading and Peter looking around nervously.

"James, my man. What's going on with you my dear fellow?" Padfoot asked drunkly.

"I'm good, you drunken dog." I smirked as Sirius lazily tried to push me.

"Hello James," Remus said looking up at me smiling. I flashed a charming smile back.

"Hi Remus, good summer?" Remus nodded and went back to his book. Peter looked at me and waved timidly.

"Hi-hi-hi Ja-Jam-Jame-James" He stuttered out nervously.

"Hello Peter," I said when a flash of red was seen at the corner of my eye. I looked to see Lily with her hair up in a messy bun and her school robes talking to her friend named Alice. Alice was a petite fairy like girl with long chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. I watched Lily as the sunlight made her look she had a golden halo. Merlin, she was beautiful. Sirius must have noticed me watching because as soon as I turned, Sirius was role playing.

"Oh my beautiful Lily, please go out with me. I'm begging you. You are my one true love. I feel faint.. Uh, uh, ugh" and with that Sirius "fainted" to the ground, being caught by Remus who was silently laughing at him.

"Shut it you git," I said before I added, "I don't sound like that,"

"You sure do!" Sirius said laughing his sorry arse off. I rolled my eyes at Sirius, but took over his seat.

"Prongsie, get up you son of a witch," Sirius whined. I shook my head, and guess that idiot did? He bloody sat on me. And just then Lily came over. Oh Merlin, please kill me now. Lily raised her perfect eyebrows at us but ignored us.

"Hello Remus how was your summer?" She asked with her voice sounding like an angel choir.

"Hi Lily, my summer was wonderful, and yours?"

"Same old thing, Petunia insulting me, and she's getting married and my parents told me I need a date, so that was fun," I lit up when she said date. So I do have a chance! I silently did a victory dance in my head.

"Well, aren't yo-" I was cut off when Snivellous interrupted me.

"Hi Lils," Lily glowered at him,

"Hello Serverus," Lily replied annoyed. Snape winced at her cold tone. Serves that Slytherin right.

"You can't be mad at me forever,"

"Want to try me?" Lily shot at him. Ouch, I almost feel bad for the guy. I mean, who can resist her beautiful face, hot body, charming personality, and funny sense of humor? Apparently not me or Snivellous.

"So, will you ask me to be your date or what?" I smirked. Lily was about to retort something but Snape cut her off,"

"Like she'll ask you, she would rather ask me," He said. Lily looked at him startled, but then glared at him.

"You know what Snape? I have to ask James a question." Lily turned to me and looked at my goldish hazel eyes with her bright green eyes. My heart did a little jump. She called me by my first name, and is glaring at someone other me!

"James will you go with me to my sister's wedding?" She asked. And the whole station turned silent and looked at her. Sirius' mouth was down on the ground, Peter stopped stuttering, Remus just looked like a deer in head lights, and Alice squealed.

"I… um… what?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"If you don-"

"NO! I mean, I'll go," I said before. Lily smiled.

"Great," she said before she turned to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" I asked myself as Lily walked away.

 **What did you guys think? First Fanfic, so constructive critisim IS appericated, but no flames. :) And I will update two times a week so be ready?**

 **And remember I don't own the Marauders or Harry Potter. Question of the day, what House are you in?**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **ThatAwkardHufflepuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's POV**

What. The. Hell. Did. I. Do? I had to go ask FUCKING BLOODY POTTER! I only wanted to say hi to my favorite werewolf (Remus) and next thing I know I am asking Potter to my muggle of a sister's wedding. I want to go die in a hole. So as I'm fuming onto the train, I run into Sirius Black. He's just as bad as Potter.

"Lily! Great!" and with that he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me into an empty compartment.

"What the hell Black?" I asked irritated rubbing my arm.

"Do you like James, for real?" He asked seriously. (No pun intened)

"What do mean, like a friend like or a relationship lovey dovey like," I asked.

"Let's start out with friends," he said. I had to ponder this. I mean even though he is an arrogant prick, and a mischiveous dipshit that was an annoying smartass at the same time, he, Peter and Sirius risk their lives to help Remus every full moon.

"I think if he could show that he isn't always an arrogant prick then yes I would like him as friend." I stated. Sirius had this eerie look of euphoira hittting him.

"Give him one week." Sirius said.

"Why?"

"It's your last year. Take a risk," Sirius Said before stalking off. I hate it when Mararuders have life changing ideas that I can't help but follow through.

"WAIT SIRIUS!" He turned around.

"Ok," I said before leaving to go to the bathroom.

 **James'POV**

"Head Boy and Head Girl please meet in the Prefects Compartment," The overhead in the train blared. Sirius was still laughing his ruddy arse off after the whole going-to-a-wedding-with-Lily ordeal. That git, while Remus was considering what diseases Lily to make her ask me to her sister's wedding. Am I really that terrible? I groaned not wanting to get up from my comfortable place but remembered Lily was there and jumped at the chance of talking to Lily and leaving my insane friends.

"Gotta, go." I said running to the Prefects department. The only reason I know where it is, is because Remus was a prefect and Sirius and I snuck in to see where and when the school stuff would be so we could do the best pranks. It was great.

"Hey, Lily, hi guys." I ran into the compartment in a hurry.

"You're late James," Lily said not blinking an eye.

"Only by a minute, besides they called you down too,"

"I was talking to a teacher so I was excused." I rolled my eyes. Of course she was.

"Well, I was sleeping!" Lily raised her eyebrow, but did not retort.

"Okay, now that James got his act together, let's start. I am Lily and that is James, we are the Head Boy and Girl." I nodded.

"First we will introduce ourselves, starting with you," Lily pointed at a young hufflepuff. After everyone introduced themselves, Lily went over rules and stuff. I stood there twiddling my thumbs until I heard my name.

"James? Would you like to add anything? Maybe about how cautious and aware prefects should get around quidditch time?" All eyes landed me.

"Ummmm just make sure that no one sabotages the game or other players. Especially when it's us Gryffindors against Slytherins," I said. Lily nodded satisfied and wrapped the meeting up. As Lily and I cleaned up, the prefects left.

"Sooo... How's life?" I said. Lily looked at me.

"Good... I suppose..." She replied. Its happening! We're being civil! My head screamed.

"You suppose?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, I suppose. Do I need to give a definition?" She asked.

"No... But why do you suppose?" I inquired.

"Well... SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUMBLEDORES CAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sirius was chasing a very large, bright pink, fluff ball down the hall. I'm going to kill that bastard one of these days.

 **Sirius' POV**

YIPEE! IT'SMY TURN! LONGBOTTOM GAVE ME SOME CANDY AND NOW I'M HYYYYYYYPPPPPEEEEERRRRRR! ANYWAY I REALLY WANT PRONGSIE TO BE HAPPY AND SO I TALKED TO LILY AND NOW SHE'S GIVING HIM A CHANCE! THEN I TURNED WORMTAIL INTO A GIANT PINK FLUFFERBALL! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN!

 **Remus' POV**

I wonder what potion James' gave Lily...

 **James' POV (Again)**

So... Here I am at the sorting and last kid was getting sorted.

"Zeman, Melina... Ravenclaw!" The hat cried. The girl ran down to her table with her new housemates.

"FOOD!" Sirius said relieved as he shoved down a three muffins down his throat.

"And I'm the savage werewolf..." Remus muttered to me. I threw my head back laughing. Lily sat down next to me.

"Do you have a tuxedo?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Muggle dress robes. Do have any?" She asked again. I shook my head. Lily sighed.

"I will inform my mother. What is your size?"

"A large... Wait a second..." A thought popped in my head.

"Will we have to go in a carse or whatever?" I asked terrified. Lily laughed.

"Oh my Merlin! Is the great James Potter afraid of a car?" She asked laughing.

"You think I'm great?" I asked. Lily rolled her eyes. But stayed with us for the feast and told us of the muggle world.

"It really isn't that interesting. Instead of pictures moving, the pictures stay still, and portraits can't move or talk."

"So they just sit there and be quiet?" Asked Sirius. Lily nodded.

"I wish my mum was like that," he said thoughtfully. Lily giggled and sipped a bit pumpkin juice.

 **What do you guys think? Decent? Worthy reading? Complete trash? Read and REVIEW!**

 **(BTW I don't own the Marauders or Harry Potter, or else I would have written a sequel about the Marauders already! XD)**

 **Question of the Day: What's your patronus?**

 **Much Love,**

 **ThatAwkardHufflepuffDemigod B)**


	3. Chapter 3

**James' POV**

After a couple weeks of getting to know us Lily decided it was now acceptable to hang out with us. We told her everything, Remus' problems, (she knew since third year) us being anigami, (found out the same year) and Sirius' living hell, (she assumed so but didn't say anything.) So here we are, in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and discussing Lily's new nickname, despite her protests.  
"I think it should be Lily Pad," Peter suggested.  
"No." Lily said flatly.  
"What about Carrot Head?" Sirius said, earning a slap upside the head from Lily and a punch from moi.  
"Mrs. Prongs," I stated proudly .  
"Over my dead body," Lily retorted.  
"What's your patronus?" Remus asked.  
"A doe," Lily answered before drinking her butterbeer. I started to grin.  
"Mine's a stag," I said. Lily did a lovely spit take.  
"No way!"  
"So... Will you go on a date with me nooooooooowwwww?" Lily thought about it.  
"We'll see," she said mysteriously. That put me over the edge.  
"WHOOOOOOP!" I stood on the table jumping up and down as Sirius declared a dance-off. Sirius and I were doing everything from chicken impressions to humping the tables. Lily was hiding her face and Remus was hitting himself with the book he bought at Flourish and Blotts. As for Peter, he was just stuffing his face with candy from Honeydukes, but not chocolate because Remus would have stolen it and eaten it. And that was why we were banned from the next Hogsmade trip.

 **Remus' POV**

Finally, my turn. After the lunatics, I call friends, got us banned from the next Hogsmade Trip, I walked with Lily on the way up.

"Hey, did you mean it?" I asked her.

"Mean what?"

"That you might go out with him?" She stopped and looked around. Then she grabbed me and dragged me all the way by the Weeping Willow. I don't understand why she doen't play quidditch. She's actually quite talented on the broom and has good grip. Gah, that sounded wrong. Damn it. I'm turning into Padfoot.

"YEs. I did. But tell anyone, and you and your furry ass hanging up in the owlery. You hear me?" She said/ threatened. I nodded. Damn, she's good. That sounded bad too. DAMN YOU PADFOOT!

 **Sirius' POV**

Last time we spoke, I was a bit sugar high. But I'm calm now... Kinda. Anyway, after Lily and Remus went to do... _business,_ hehe, me and Prongsie had a pow-wow.

"So, you and Lily?" I said.

"Yeah..." He stared dreamily in the distance, as he always does when he thinks about the fiery ginger. It's really funny honestly.

"Sweet... Will she get me candy?" I asked. It's _sirius_ question. *chuckles* never gets old.

"Are you serious Padfoot?" Prongs asked annoyed.

"Yes I am Sirius. It's sad you don't know your best friend," I smirked. James gave me the _WTH_ look. With that I said,

"Race ya' Prongsie Boy!" I yelled before booking it to the castle, with James laughing his ass off behind me.

 **Lily's POV**

After my confession to Remus, we went to the common area. On the way there Remus I were talking.

"When did you realize?" He asked.

"It was all Sirius," I said, before telling the tale. He chuckled.

"Oh Sirius.."

"Yeah... Any female catch your eye?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm a lone wolf."

"You'll find her... or him... I don't know what your prefrences are," I replied casualty. Remus glared at me.

"Really? Your pulling that card?" He said.

"A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do." Remus laughed.

 **Peter's POV**

I walked with Malfoy down the school's halls. The others didn't even know I was gone. Then I saw Snape. With his greasy long black hair, and extremely large hooked nose, he swaggered towards me. His pale face got dangerously close to mine.

"You know who I want. I know who you want. I know your secret Pettigrew. You know what you have to do," He said. How? I never told anyone!

"Its on December 19th. You can find out where," I said.

"Perfect." He said before stalking off. Malfoy led me back. I ran into the boys bathroom and cried. How could Snape know? I never told anyone about my secret. And telling him when Lily's sister's wedding was, made feel like, such a... rat... I wanted someone to come and hold me. someone like James. I only agreed to do this to make James mine. I've always loved him. At first as a friend, as soon as puberty hit, I realized that there was something much more. He will be mine. HE has to be. Or else I'm just... Alone.

It all started in fifth year. I realized how kissable James' lips looked, how adorably sexy he looked when he ran his head through his hair, and how hot he was when he went to bed shirtless in the summer. Then the feelings just grew. When he started to like Lily, I don't know who I hated more, me or her. she was perfect, smart, talented, funny, and most importantly female. I hated myself for not having normal feelings and being gay. But I soon accepted myself, and now, I'm getting James one way or another.

 **So... That just happened. Probly the most intresting scene I've ever written...Anyway next Chapter I'm going to have Sirius and Lily bond, because, I feel that Lily would have a special bond with both Remus and Sirius, because in my head it just makes sense. I also am attempting to make Peter's charcter seem a little more human. How am I doing with that? And Question of the Day is what do YOU think Lily should have as a nickname for the Marauders? 'Cuz I have no flippin' clue.**

 **Much Love,**

 **ThatAwkardHufflepuffDemigod B)**


	4. Chapter 4

**James' POV**

December was nearing fast and the news that Lily Evans finally said something other than a flat out no to my proposal was still the juiciest topic. People came up with all sorts of reasons why. Things sorted from Amortia, to Lily secretly having my baby. But one thing's for certain, Lily was getting so, much closer to the Marauders. Especially Sirius, which sparked many rumors. That worries me. They were getting way too close for my comfort. I refuse to lose Lily to Sirius. But I had to keep my cool, Padfoot wouldn't do that right? Remus said that I'm overreacting but, I'm not. He wouldn't understand... Something about Lily is so... Magical. Agh wizard humor. Sirius is rubbing off on me... Scary thought. Anyway, today in Charms, Lily was NICE to SIRIUS! Out of all the people to be nice to, she is nice to SIRIUS! Ugh. I feel extremely annoyed. "

James, are you all right?" Lily's angelic voice sliced through my mental rant. "Yeah, just a little tired." I stated. Lily raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. SHE CARES!

"JAMES!" Remus cut off my happy thoughts.

"Yea?"

"We have been calling your name for the last three minutes," he stated.

"Anyway, my Mom got the tuxedo. So we leave in a week," Lily cut in before Sirius made a smart ass remark.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot," I said before standing on my chair

"EVERYONE LILY EVANS IS COMING WITH ME WITH TO HER SISTER'S WEDDING!" I yelled. Everyone waited for Lily to slap me or something... But she was laughing.

"Surprised?" She giggled as she flipped her hair. I love her but what in the name of Merlin is she doing?

"He's using the imperious curse on Lily!" Exclaimed one arse named Amos.

"Oh he's gonna get beaten like a quaffle with a bunch of Beaters," I heard Sirius whisper to Remus. And that is why Amos Diggory was in the hospital for the rest of the day.

 **Lily's POV**

After James chased Amos... Diggory was it? Out of the room, Remus, Sirius, and I left to go study. Peter said he had to retake a test for McGonagall. Anyway, while Remus and I were studying and Sirius was... being himself, my friend Marlene came up to us. She had perfectly curled golden blonde hair, deep clear blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She was one of those girls that was the reason other girls wore make up.

"Hi Lillers, Hey Remus... Black," Marlene said Sirius' surname distastefully. I smirked. She's sooooooooooo in love with him.

"Hey Marlene. Wassup?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to invite one of my best friends to my slumber party tonight, because she's too busy fawning over Mr. Potter and being an AMAZING Head Girl." I scoffed.

"I don't _fawn_ over him. I just believe he's changed. And count me in. It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever," I said.

" Uh huh. Yay! Later Lil, Bye Remus... Black,"

"Uh... yeah... um? Bye Mickey- I mean McKinnon," Sirius finally stammered out, but she was gone. Remus and I grinned at him.

"What?"

 **Sirius' POV**

"What?" I asked confuzled.

" _Siri likes Marly!_ _Siri likes Marly!_ _Siri likes Marly!_ _Siri likes Marly!"_ Lily sang with mischievous glint worthy of a Marauder in her eyes. Remus chuckled at my misery. _Bloody traitor..._

"Wha- What!" I sputtered.

"Ask her out." Lily stated.

"What? No," I said crossing my arms

"Yes! Or I'll matchmake you two!" Lily said. I scoffed.

"Like you could pull that off,"

"Like you could make me want to say yes to James?" Lily asked. Remus' jaw dropped as did mine.

"Think about," Lily said before skipping off.

 **Remus' POV**

After Lily skipped off, Sirius and I grabbed Alice, Frank, Marlene, and Peter to start making bets.

"5 galloons that Lily makes the first move." Alice said.

"It's on. I say James will, 9 galloons." Sirius challenged. I scoffed.

"I'm with Alice. 8 galloons," I said.

"No! It'll be James. Lily is still getting over that she likes James, 7 galloons" Marlene put in.

"But since is Lily quiet about her feelings? I've heard her holler at James about how she disagrees on how he treats Snape. 9 galloons," Peter argued.

"Psh, all the more reason way she would be hesitant. 6 galloons." Frank said.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked from behind as we all jumped. _Aw, Merlin's nuts.._

"Bets huh? what are you betting on?"

"Now on when Lily and James get together. " Sirius cheekily replied. _Dumb arse._

"Well obviously after the wedding. My bet, a month after break." McGonagall said while putting 5 galloons in. We all gaped at her as she walked away.

 **Snape's POV**

I watched Lily skip by singing something about Siri and Marly? Her beautiful thick red hair swung behind her in the high ponytail it was thrown into.

"Pettigrew. Come on. It's time for your marking." I said to the cowering rat-boy. he nodded.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I _can't_ do this." he squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Think of James," I said. and he immediately hurried to the dungeon. So predictable. How did Pettigrew ever get into Gryffindor? Whatever. It's helping me get the love my life, and the love of his. I guess... Merlin, I always thought he was gay... or at least bi...

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated. My computer wasn't working then my internet wasn't. Then like 3 trips to the ER didn't help. (Loooooooooooooooooooong Story) Anyway. Hope you liked it. kinda sloppy but it will do. Read + Review = One Happy Nerd. Question is... Least favorite character in HP... I'm curious. Excluding Umbridge and Voldemort. Mine is actually Harry... I think he's kinda whiny and irritating.**

 **-ThatAwkardHufflepuffDemigod 3**


End file.
